


I Still Need You

by Sounou



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Desperation, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master & Padawan Relationship(s), Omorashi, Padawan Anakin Skywalker, Situational Humiliation, Tenderness, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sounou/pseuds/Sounou
Summary: Anakin injures his hands on a mission and is too embarrassed to ask for Obi-Wan’s help."Time passed and Anakin grew increasingly desperate, but still said nothing to Obi-Wan. This situation wasn’t helping him prove that he can take care of himself. Needing help to pee didn’t exactly portray that image."
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118





	I Still Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, and please enjoy :)
> 
> This takes place in-between Episode I and Episode II when Anakin is 18-19ish and still a padawan.

Their most recent mission was on a planet encased in lush, winding rainforests with pools of clear water. Bright, candy-colored flora was abundant, making the humid air fragrant. It was breathtakingly beautiful... and Anakin wanted to see it burnt to the ground.

Anakin huffed in frustration from the co-pilot’s seat of a small starship, both his hands completely wrapped in bandages. He had accidentally touched one of the planet’s flowers, a pretty orange thing with nectar that burned like _acid_. His fingers and palms got covered with it and he could do little more than scream in agony.

That meant Obi-Wan had to save his sorry ass yet again. Which, by the way, he seemed to do with ease, making Anakin feel even more useless. When was he _finally_ going to prove himself to Obi-Wan?

After rushing back to their ship, Obi-Wan carefully followed the med crew’s virtual instructions as they guided him over the comlink. Bandages, bacta, and the best part -- Anakin couldn’t use his hands. Until he could get proper treatment, the nectar could spread to other parts of his body. Just _great._

Now neither of them spoke as Obi-Wan prepared the ship for takeoff. Anakin kept himself blocked off from their training bond. He already burned with shame and Obi-Wan’s disappointment in him was something he couldn’t handle right now.

This was fine. This was just fine. He would not make this day any worse. He could keep his mouth shut and not cause any more trouble. Except...

Well, except that Anakin _really_ needed to pee.

But he was fine. He could wait through the ride back. He could wait until he was in the med bay. Wait for his hands to be treated. Sure there was ‘fresher he could use on this ship, but without the use of his hands, he’d have to get Obi-Wan’s help. But he did _not_ need Obi-Wan’s help for this. He would _wait_.

Except... he wasn’t sure he could wait another 30 minutes, let alone the 3 hours all that would likely take. He drank _so much_ water on that godforsaken hot, humid planet. That was why he had wandered off on his own in the first place. He so badlyneeded to relieve himself and just wanted privacy. Instead, he touched that flower and damn near wet himself from the pain. 

But he had held on then, just like he could hold on now. 

Anakin tensed his thighs and shifted positions in his seat, trying to ease the pressure. The movement caught Obi-Wan’s eye, “Anakin, are you sure you’re alright? I can get you pain medication.”

Pain meds that he’d have to take with more water. He winced, “No, I told you I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine,” Obi-Wan said, concern clouding his features, “I know this has been very painful for you.”

“I’m fine,” he snapped, looking away. He didn’t mean to sound harsh but he felt close to losing it and needed to _focus_.

Time passed and Anakin grew increasingly desperate, but still said nothing to Obi-Wan. This situation wasn’t helping him prove that he can take care of himself. Needing help to pee didn’t exactly portray that image.

Anakin’s heart sank at the thought. All he wanted was to impress Obi-Wan, and he just seemed to keep screwing up.

Suddenly, his need grew so intense that he let out a breathy moan before he could stop himself. Obi-Wan whipped his head to look at him then threw the ship into autopilot. “You’re in pain, I knew it. I’m getting the meds.”

“No!” Anakin exclaimed, the mere thought of more water went straight to his bladder and he shuddered. Worse yet, he heard Obi-Wan run the tap and Anakin felt himself actually _leak_ , a slow, fat drop seeped into his underwear and he let out a strangled gasp. Had that really just happened?

Reacting to the noise Anakin just made, Obi-Wan was at his side at once with the water and meds. He went to bring the pills to Anakin’s lips but he turned his head away. “No, Master, I don’t want any,” he tried not to cringe at how he sounded like a petulant child.

“Anakin, there’s no need to suffer. These will help you,” Obi-Wan said, encouragingly. This time when he lifted the pills he caused the glass of water in his other hand to slosh. The sound was like a battering ram to Anakin’s willpower and he trembled as he leaked _again_ , feeling the wetness grow.

“No,” Anakin groaned, squirming, “Please, Master, no.” He wished fervently that he could hold himself or do anything to ease the urgency and pain.

Obi-Wan looked confused by his reaction, eyes searching Anakin’s face. He relented, “Have it your way. But no need to waste this water, it was such a hot planet.” He lifted the glass to Anakin’s lips but he jerked his head back.

“Stop, I don’t want any of that, either!” Anakin felt panic rise in his chest. Just the thought of drinking more water caused him to release a _stream_ this time, and he had to use all his might to stop it, heart pounding in alarm. He could feel his underwear was now soaked through. Were his pants next?

Obi-Wan looked really confused now, and a little hurt. He went to say something but seemed to think better of it. Instead, with a shrug, he took the glass and drank it back with a couple of gulps. 

_No._ Hearing the water, watching Obi-Wan swallow it down, thinking of how _wet_ it must be broke something in Anakin and a sob ripped from his throat as he lurched forward, crossing his legs like a vice grip. His body quivered and he wasn’t sure he could hold on for a second longer.

Alarm broke out on Obi-Wan’s face before understanding seemed to register and he stared at Anakin in shock, for once at a loss for words.

“I’m fine,” Anakin insisted as he tried to straighten up, but immediately went back down with a whine. “I’m fine,” he repeated in a strained voice. How he absolutely ached to be able to grab himself.

Seeming to collect himself, Obi-Wan said, “Anakin, let me help you. We can go to the ‘fresher now and--”

“No,” Anakin interrupted, still folded over. His face was flushed and he couldn’t look Obi-Wan in the eye. 

Obi-Wan laughed in surprise, “What do you mean, ‘no’?”

“No, we don’t need to do that. You don’t need to do that. I can’t ask you to do that,” Anakin babbled. He wished the flower had been toxic so he could be dead now instead of having this conversation.

“Don’t be ridiculous, we’ve changed together before. We’ve seen each other,” Obi-Wan said, sounding like this equated something as personal as peeing.

“It’s not the same,” Anakin pleaded for him to understand. He could _not_ have Obi-Wan help him do that.

“Come now, I’m sure you would do the same for me if the roles were reversed.”

“That’s not the same either!” Anakin cried out, at a breaking point now. Obi-Wan wasn’t the one who was always being treated like some useless youngling.

Obi-Wan flinched at this, looking pained. He sighed, then asked, “Well, what do you propose we do instead?”

“Nothing,” Anakin rasped out, certain he was about to lose more drops, “I can wait until my hands are treated.”

Obi-Wan glanced at the controls, checking the time that remained. “Anakin... we’re still going to be on this ship for--”

“Don’t,” Anakin begged, slamming his eyes shut. He felt an urgent twinge and grunted from the pain.

“Anakin...” Obi-Wan trailed off, seemingly unsure of what to say. 

Anakin opened his eyes and met Obi-Wan’s briefly before looking away. He expected to be reprimanded or made fun of, but Obi-Wan just kept staring at him.

Finally he spoke, “Anakin, what is this about? Why let yourself suffer?”

“I just don’t want to-- _Oh_ \--” Anakin's breath hitched as he almost lost control again. He really didn’t have much time left.

“Anakin?”

“I just don’t want to keep screwing up our missions. To keep needing your help for _everything...”_

“Oh, Anakin, you’re my padawan,” Obi-Wan said, using a soothing tone Anakin hadn’t heard in years. “You’re still going to need me.”

“But, Master Obi-Wan,” Anakin said mournfully, “Not for this...”

“Well, this _is_ an extreme example, but you know I am here for you, whatever you may need. Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you--” Anakin stopped short as he was hit with a jolt of desperation so strong that he simply couldn’t hold out against the overwhelming urge to just _let go_. His stream started again in earnest and quickly turned to a torrent, hot, and hissing as it filled his pants.

“O-Oh,” Anakin stuttered out, “ _M-Master_...”

Obi-Wan flew into action, helping Anakin to his feet. “It’s not too late, we can get you to the ‘fresher--”

But after a few steps forward Anakin’s legs gave out and he collapsed to his knees. He whimpered, tortured as the torrent continued, soaking down his left thigh. Obi-Wan dropped to the ground behind him, an arm around Anakin’s shoulders.

“Anakin, do you want me to--?” Obi-Wan stopped, uncertain.

“Yes,” Anakin choked out, leaning his back against Obi-Wan, “Master, please...” 

Obi-Wan seemed to hesitate only momentarily before he reached his arms around Anakin’s hips to undo his pants with quick, deft hands. For a moment his drenched underwear was revealed and Anakin breathed in sharply at the sight. Then, his cock was freed, and with Obi-Wan’s steadying hand on him, he was going full force onto the floor in front of them. With his other hand, Obi-Wan moved Anakin’s robes to avoid any more damage. Anakin could now see how saturated his pants were, completely soaked on the left side.

He felt tears of relief gathering, slowly trailing down his face at the feeling of finally being able to relax his aching body and empty his overfull bladder. It felt so good he almost didn’t even care that it was coming out all over the floor. 

Anakin must have opened up their training bond because he now felt Obi-Wan’s comfort envelop him through the force. Then Obi-Wan pulled him in close and murmured soothing words, telling him that he’s got him, that he doesn’t need to worry. That he’s being so good. Words that Obi-Wan used to tell him after his nightmares. Anakin couldn’t help but shiver at the blissful feeling of Obi-Wan’s voice in his ear. He sighed in delight and nestled deeper against him.

“You’re right, Master,” Anakin whispered, “I still need you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Update: Thank you everyone for such kind feedback on this fic! After much deliberation, I have decided to keep this as a one-shot. However, I welcome prompts so feel free to leave one in the comments or on my Tumblr :)
> 
> Here is my [Tumblr!](https://sounoublr.tumblr.com/)


End file.
